That Could Have Been Me
by ScaryElwes
Summary: After the Jellicle Ball, Mistoffelees and Victoria steal a moment for themselves. The white kitten is at unease, and Misto does his best to comfort her. A short drabble, very fluffy.


**A/N: This is probably the fluffiest piece I have ever written. Ever. It's almost a bit too sappy for my own taste. But I feel like it's appropriate for something like CATS, in which everything crosses boundaries and is done over the top. Right? Or am I just telling myself that for comfort? Whatever this is, I hope I've done this pairing justice. I've supported it before I even knew what fanfiction was, when I was about 3-4. XD So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: CATS unfortunately does not belong to me. My mother is allergic, anyway. **

**That Could Have Been Me**

The junkyard was quite a sight in the aftermath of the Jellicle Ball. Though the sky overhead was just barely beginning to lighten, a large chunk of the older cats remained, socializing and lounging. Old Deuteronomy sat in his perch, talking to a very tired Jemima, the last kitten to have not gone to bed. She yawned nearly every thirty seconds, but their conversation must've been very engaging, for she seemed determined to stay. In a far corner, Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger were expressing their suppressed attraction to each other in a very flamboyant way, much to the amusement of the others. All was well with the Jellicles.

But of all the warm furry bodies that wriggled throughout the yard, two seemed to be missing.

Victoria and Mistoffelees had retired not long after Grizabella's departure, sneaking away to find some privacy, if only just a moment of it. They lay curled up underneath an overturned sofa, reveling in the barrier between them and the celebrating felines that could just barely be heard from outside. Due to the limited space, they had to remain cuddled very close to each other, the only distinguishing factor between them being their starkly contrasting fur.

Not that either of them minded.

Mistoffelees purred as he nuzzled into the back of his mate's neck. The warmth of her pure white fur tingled against his whole body. But he paused, however, when she didn't budge in return.

"Victoria…" he whispered. "What's the matter? You've been so quiet and still since we've gotten here."

The white queen stirred, slightly.

"Nothing," she finally answered, her delicate voice lilting a shiver down his spine.

"I don't believe you. Please tell me."

Victoria sighed, and rolled around in her spot until she faced her mate.

"I'm alright. Really, I am. It's just that…I _really_ wanted to be chosen."

And instantly, Mistoffelees understood. The Jellicle Choice. The reason they had all gathered here in the first place. Misto remembered the way Victoria had spoken of it before the ball, so longingly and fervently. She'd wanted it badly, perhaps even more than most of the kits outside.

"But Tori," he murmured. "I thought you were happy with Old Deuteronomy's choice. You were the one who encouraged Grizabella in the first place…"

Victoria quickly nodded.

"I am happy. She deserved it more than any of us combined. But still, aren't you curious as to what it would be like?"

As she spoke, Victoria raised her paw and gently batted it against Misto's, probably not even realizing her actions. He felt a warmth crackle in his chest, his adoration for the queen almost distracting him from her next words.

"Can you imagine? Earning the honor of getting to go to the Heaviside Layer?" she whispered, as if the subject was too important to be discussed at a normal volume. "The gift that all Jellicles dream of for a whole year, yours, and yours alone. It must feel so _magical_. And that could have been me who had received it."

With a childlike wonder in her large eyes, Victoria looked at him. As if looking for a confirmation that she wasn't being petty, that her opinion was completely normal. And she found it, for Mistoffelees silently agreed with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am curious. I'm glad for Grizabella, but I do know what you're feeling. But…"

Victoria touched his paw again, this time it being intentional. "Yes?"

Mistofflees thought for a moment, choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm happy that you weren't chosen. Know why?"

Tori slowly shook her head, her expression puzzled.

"Because now I don't have to lose you. That is the one thing I can't stand the thought of, even if it's for a moment. I could lose my status, even my powers, but if I still have you as my mate, I know that things will be alright."

Victoria inhaled audibly, the only giveaway of her emotions being her eyes, which were now steadily filling with what looked like happy tears. Misto waited for her to say something with bated breath, wondering if he had gone too far in his profession.

Finally, she said, "I don't think I feel so jealous anymore."

And Misto knew she was telling the truth.

**Fin.**


End file.
